Kat and Ana: The Shame
Kat and Ana: The Shame is a video Shame released for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, NintenD'oh Zii, and NintenD'oh Zii EWW. The Shame is about Kat and Ana doing a quest for a McDonald's Fry. Yep. One single McDonalds Fry. Plot The game starts with Kat and Ana going out of a hole in the ground, saying their Catch-phrase. Then they see a Russian tell them to go to Kittehlandia to get the Legendary Fry. The Ninjas now want to eat that fry in order to get Immortality, so they accept the quest and go on and follow a random map. They then go through 15 levels, and collect gems in order to unlock the door to the Legendary Fry. They then find that Russian, and they tell them that he already ate this. Annoyed, Kat and Ana stab the Russian's stomach in order to get the Fry, and eat it. The Russian then tells them that the Fry was actually just a McDonalds Fry. Annoyed by this, Kat and Ana scream LOUDLY in anger (And I mean Loudly. If you were wearing headphones, then your Eardrums would literally liquefy.), and off-screen murder the Russian. Shameplay This shame is a simple half Click-Point Adventure, Half Beat-em-up. Kat and Ana move quite Quickly, and are easy to control. The Goal is to collect a gem at the end of Every level. But the gem is protected by a boss, so you have to defeat him/her in order to get it. The Nunchuck is required to play the game, but only in one player. The reason why is because of the Player having to control BOTH Kat and Ana and their actions. With two players, all you need is 2 Wii remotes and your good to go. Also, if one of the sisters die, the other will be in a fury mode where their attacks cause double! Neat, isn't it? Well, it's not. Levels and Bosses Level 1: Soviet Russia Boss: Vladimir Putin Level 2: Japan Boss: Godzilla Level 3: Sonic Islands Boss: Sonic (Phase 1), Super Sonic (Phase 2) Level 4: Hitler's Grave Boss: Adolf Hitler Level 5: Teletubby Land Boss: Teletubbies (Phase 1), Teletubbies Unbound (Phase 2) Level 6: Pickle Land Boss: Vlasic Level 7: Hungry Pumpkin's Insides Boss: Mrs. Dictator Level 8: Santa's Workshop Boss: Santa Claus (Phase 1), Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (Phase 2) Level 9: Miitopia Boss: Doppelgangers of Kat and Ana Level 10: Kittehlandia Boss: Chuck Norriseegee Level 11: Captain 0 Land Boss: Captain 1 Level 12: WarioWare, Inc. Boss: Wario Level 13: The Moon Boss: Moon (Phase 1), Sun (Phase 2) Level 14: The PikPik Republic Boss: Olimar Level 15: Bowser Empire Boss: Bowser Level 16: Temple of the Legendary Fry Boss: Some Russian Dude (FINAL BOSS!) Level S: Dimension 666 Boss: Giygas (Phase 1), Freakygas (Phase 2), Ronald McGiygas (Phase 3) Note: Doing this will unlock the secret character Michelangelo and Leonardo. This stage is also unlocked by finishing the game 12 times. Playable Characters *Kat *Ana *Michelangelo (Done by 100%ing the game.) *Leonardo (Done by 100%ing the game.) Note: You have to play as ether Kat and Ana or Michelangelo and Leonardo. You cannot play as Kat and Leonardo, Ana and Michelangelo, Kat and Michelangelo, or Ana and Leonardo. Reception This game was kinda bad. It got a 4/10 on IGN, and the only one who truly likes it is Captain 0, who thought it was cool having Captain 1 as a boss. Trivia *Kat and Ana got fat while making this game. *At least 567 random kids' ears bled while beating the game. *Also, the game over screen for this game frightened 42 random kids, as well. while the Russian Guy is pleasurably watching.]] Category:Shames Category:Bad Shames Category:Wii Games Category:WarioWare